


Royal Scars

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, self-harming Lear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Lysandre looks through some of Lear's belongings to find something of his own, but when he finds a horrifying item, things go down south.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Lyer | Lear
Kudos: 4





	Royal Scars

**Lysandre's POV**

"Where is it?" I muttered to myself. Lear, my boyfriend, forgot to return my gold necklace. I was searching through his room to find it whilst he was out. The last place I looked was the jewellery box. It wasn't there, but what was there was way more shocking.

A razor blade with near fresh blood.

"What the...?!" I feared the worst when I saw it. Was Lear self harming? I really hoped he wasn't, but the evidence was clear. After the fiasco with Marcus, Lear's father, he didn't seem like himself. Considering it was only a week ago, it makes sense. I heard the door open and quickly closed the jewellery box, hiding the razor blade in my pocket. Lear had just returned and he didn't look very cheerful. "Hey sweetheart, are you ok?"

"Lys, I'm not in the mood..." He sighed, looking at the ground. "I'm just going to my room...I need some time alone..."

"I found the razor blade. What's going on?" I spoke without thinking. Lear's eyes went wide with fear, sorrow and anger.

* * *

**Lear's POV**

My heart stopped for a second. Did he search my room without me knowing? Did he know before finding the razor blade?

"How...why did you look in my stuff???" I asked. Lysandre gave me a hug.

"I just wanted to get my gold necklace back and ended up finding it. I never knew. Why are you doing this to yourself? Please tell me." He stopped the embrace and put one hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, then down at my jacket sleeve. I unrolled it, then my shirt sleeve.

Scars from cuts were there. Some were still fresh.

"My dad was very abusive...ever since he was sent to prison, I have been heartbroken and scarred...I have been seeing a therapist without you knowing...they told me to let out my anger in writing or take up boxing to let it out, but I took a much darker path...I let it out with pain...it was a terrible idea...please forgive me..." I felt tears running down my cheeks. Lysandre hugged me again.

"Thanks for telling me Lear...I'll help you through this."

"Stay with me forever Lys...I never want you to leave my side..."

"I will always protect you...my little prince."


End file.
